Pris au piège
by CSI-stephanie
Summary: Le labo est pris d'assaut par 4 hommes qui menacent de tout faire exploser...Sara est parmi les otages...
1. Default Chapter

                                                **PRIS AU PIEGE**

****

**Chapitre 1**

****

Sara et Hank sortaient du restaurant et avaient décidé de se balader sur le Strip, au milieu des touristes.

Hank avait appelé Sara il y a deux jours pour lui proposer de sortir. Elle avait d'abord refusé puis accepté à la dernière minute. La veille elle avait passé la nuit à se disputer avec Grissom. Depuis quelques temps, leurs relations se dégradaient et elle en souffrait énormément. Grissom évitait d'avoir Sara avec lui sur une affaire. Il s'arrangeait toujours pour être avec Catherine. Sara savait qu'ils étaient proches et elle jalousait souvent cette relation de totale confiance entre eux. Il n'y avait aucune ambiguïté. Grissom n'avait pas la même attitude avec Catherine qu'avec Sara. Il n'employait jamais de mots à double sens et ne faisait jamais de sous-entendus, tout était clair. Mais avec Sara c'était différent…Il pouvait tout aussi bien lui faire sentir qu'il la trouvait jolie et désirable, mais la minute d'après il reprenait ses distances et l'ignorait à nouveau. C'est comme s'il la rejetait. Et elle ne le supportait plus. Son attitude la rendait folle. C'est dans le but d'oublier Grissom qu'elle avait accepté l'invitation de Hank. Au moins lui était toujours d'humeur égale et semblait apprécier sa compagnie.

Sara n'allait pas travailler du week-end et elle comptait bien profiter de tout ce temps pour faire le point, mettre un peu d'ordre dans sa vie.

Ils marchaient sur le Strip. Hank remarqua qu'elle était bien calme, encore absorbée par ses pensées.

 « Hey Sara, tu es avec moi, là ? »

« Oh ! Excuse-moi, je réfléchissais. »

« Le boulot, c'est ça ? »

« Euh, oui. C'est cette affaire de meurtre d'enfant. »

« Sara, la mère est en prison maintenant, alors tu veux bien m'accorder un peu d'attention ? »

« Désolé…oui tu as raison. »

Hank passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

« Mais tu frissonnes ! Tu as froid ? »

« Ca va aller. »

« Et je n'ai même pas une veste à te prêter… »

« Oh non, c'est pas grave, je vais repasser au labo avant de rentrer, pour récupérer la mienne. »

« Hum… je vois que tu as hâtes de rentrer. Je t'accompagne au labo et après je te dépose chez toi, ça marche ? »

« Oui merci. Je suis désolée pour la soirée… »

« C'est rien, tu es fatiguée, c'est tout. Allez en route pour le labo ! »

Il resserra son étreinte autour des ses épaules et ils traversèrent la route pour reprendre la voiture.

Durant le trajet, ils n'échangèrent pas un mot. Sara, pensive, regardait par la fenêtre. Elle eut vaguement la sensation que Hank  lui caressait la main mais elle n'y accorda aucune attention.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au labo, Sara se dirigea directement vers la salle de repos. Catherine et Warrick étaient assis à la table et buvaient un café tout en discutant. 

« Hey Sara ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? » demanda Warrick.

Catherine fut aussi surprise de la voir : « Mais tu n'es pas en repos ce week-end ? » 

Sara, les mains sur les hanches, leur répondit : « Du calme, je ne reste pas. Je repars immédiatement. Je passais juste récupérer ma veste, c'est tout ! »

Et elle se dirigea vers la chaise où sa veste était posée.

« Tu ferais bien de filer avant que Grissom ne te voit ici pendant un jour de repos » lui lança Warrick, une lueur d'amusement dans le regard.

« Oui j'y vais ! »

« Alors bon week-end » répondit Catherine.

« Merci et bon courage. A lundi. »

« Au revoir, lâcheuse !! »lui cria Warrick alors qu'elle passait la porte.

Elle prenait la direction de la sortie, lorsqu'elle vit Hank s'approcher accompagné d'une femme habillée tout en noir.

Sara était stupéfaite. Elle se rappela immédiatement où elle avait rencontré cette femme. Il s'agissait de Lady Heather. Elle dirigeait un établissement un peu spécial et Grissom s'y était rendu pour l'interroger sur la mort de l'une de ses employées. Mais cette affaire avait été résolue, il y a des semaines déjà et Sara ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle venait voir Grissom aujourd'hui…

« Bonsoir, on m'a dit que vous pourriez m'aider à trouver Mr Grissom. »

Sara jeta un coup d'œil à Hank, puis reporta son attention sur Lady Heather.

« Euh…oui certainement…mais vous aviez rendez-vous ? »demanda-t-elle par curiosité.

« Non, pas vraiment…mais disons qu'il ne sera pas surpris de me voir… »

Sara n'en revenait pas. Depuis quand Grissom voyait-il cette femme ?

Elles s'observèrent un instant. Lady Heather pouvait deviner le sentiment de jalousie dans le regard de Sara.

Puis Hank prit Sara par la taille, mais s'adressa à la femme qui se tenait en face de lui. 

« On vous accompagne jusqu'à son bureau si vous voulez… »

Sara eut un moment de panique. Elle ne voulait surtout pas voir Grissom ce soir. Il lui reprocherait encore d'être là même pendant ses jours de repos. Et puis, il y avait Hank et Lady Heather. Pas question que Grissom la voit en compagnie de Hank et Sara n'avait pas non plus envie de voir cette femme se pavaner au bras de Grissom. Elle eut l'idée de demander à Catherine ou Warrick de l'accompagner.

« Hank, c'est pas la peine. »

« Mais pourquoi ? On a bien deux minutes… »

« Deux minutes pour quoi faire ?? » La voix de Grissom retendit dans le couloir.

Sara pétrifiée sur place, vit Grissom s'approcher.

Hank resserra son étreinte autour de la taille de Sara. Grissom remarqua le mouvement mais fit comme si de rien n'était.

Lady Heather avait bien perçu le malaise et ne dit pas un mot.

Grissom observa Sara puis se tourna vers Lady Heather. « Bonsoir, j'avais justement besoin d'une pause. »

Lady Heather lui sourit. « Bien dans ce cas je vous attends dehors. »

Grissom lui sourit et fit un léger hochement de tête. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Hank et Sara. « Bonne soirée et à bientôt peut-être… »

Puis elle s'éloigna sans attendre de réponse.

Grissom reporta son attention sur Sara et Hank. Sara semblait mal à l'aise. Hank la tenait encore par la taille. Elle remarqua immédiatement le regard de Grissom. « Je dois y aller » dit-elle en essayant de se dégager discrètement. 

Hank la relâcha lentement. « Oui, on y va ! » 

Grissom le regarda de biais. Il n'aimait pas ce type et Sara méritait mieux.

Sara s'apprêtait à partir quand Grissom demanda : « Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici ? » Il fronçait les sourcils et ça n'annonçait rien de bon.

« J'ai oublié ma veste. Je suis juste passée la récupérer. »

Grissom eut l'air étonné et ne semblait pas la croire.

« Vous devriez être chez vous et vous reposer, Sara. Vous avez l'air exténué. »

Et Hank intervint à ce moment-là : « Oui, on y va maintenant. Au revoir. »

Sara n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Hank passa un bras dans son dos et la guida jusqu'à la sortie. Grissom les regarda s'éloigner. Il savait que Sara avait eu une semaine difficile. Il avait demandé à Nick de le tenir au courant si l'affaire du meurtre de l'enfant affectait trop Sara. Apparemment elle avait tenu le coup. Mais il ne supportait pas de la voir avec cet EMT. Il ne lui apporterait rien de bon.

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par l'arrivée de Lady Heather. 

« Eh bien ? M'avez-vous déjà oublié ? »


	2. chapitre 2

**                        PRIS AU PIEGE**

****

**                          Chapitre 2**

****

Après un week-end relativement calme, Sara arriva au labo le lundi soir. Elle apparut à la porte de la salle de repos. Nick était déjà là et, assit sur le canapé, il feuilletait une revue scientifique. Il sentit une présence et leva les yeux par-dessus son magazine.

« Hey Sara ! bon week-end ? »

« Oui, plutôt calme. » Elle entra, déposa sa veste sur une chaise et s'assit à côté de lui.

« Ca n'a pourtant pas l'air d'aller… » remarqua Nick.

«Tu as vu Grissom ? »

« Non pas encore, mais il ne va plus tarder. Et on va sûrement bosser en équipe toi et moi, parce que Warrick et Cath sont de repos ce soir. »

« Cool ! » lui répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda Nick à qui rien n'échappait.

« Rien, ça va…mais…tu savais que Grissom voyait Lady Heather ? »

« Quoi ? Tu plaisantes ? » Il n'en revenait pas. Les yeux grand ouverts, il fixait Sara comme si elle venait de lui annoncer la fin du monde.

« Je l'ai vu vendredi soir. Elle est venue le voir ici. »

« C'est pas vrai…ben ça alors ! » Nick baissa les yeux sur sa revue. Complètement abasourdit, il fixait la page sans même comprendre ce qu'il regardait quand tout à coup, une voix les fit sursauter : « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Grissom se tenait devant la porte. Sara et Nick échangèrent un regard gêné mais aucun d'eux n'osa parler.

« Est-ce que j'ai manqué quelque chose ? » demanda encore Grissom.

Cette fois, Sara prit la parole : « Non, non…rien. » dit-elle à la va-vite et en évitant soigneusement de le regarder en face. Grissom, qui n'était pas dupe, leva un sourcil avant d'ajouter : « Bien dans ce cas, voici votre assignation à tous les deux :  Une affaire de cambriolage quia mal tourné. » Tout en s'avançant pour leur donner les quelques notes que Brass lui avait transmis, il ne cessait d'observer Sara. Elle sentait son regard peser sur elle se sentit tout à coup mal à l'aise. 

Elle se leva d'un bon : « Ok, on y va ! »dit-elle en attrapant le bout de papier que Grissom lui tendait.  Nick s'approcha et jeta un coup d'œil sur les notes. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de lire grand-chose. Sara s'était déjà retournée vers la chaise pour attraper sa veste. Elle semblait ne pas vouloir perdre de temps et était déjà prête à partir. Elle se dirigea vers la porte, suivit de Nick, qui ne comprenait pas quelle mouche l'avait piqué. Grissom fronça les sourcils. Sara avait eu un comportement plutôt bizarre et il avait eu le temps de remarquer qu'elle avait les traits tirés. Comme d'habitude, elle consacrait énormément de temps à son travail et elle dormait très peu. Il se promit d'avoir une conversation à ce sujet avec elle, car elle était déjà au bord de l'épuisement et elle ne tiendrait pas encore ce rythme bien longtemps. 

Grissom passa la nuit au labo à mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses dossiers. Il aimait être sur le terrain ou au labo à faire des expériences, mais la paperasserie n'avait jamais été son fort et il avait souvent tendance à négliger cette partie de son travail.

Nick et Sara revinrent au petit matin, avec des photos et quelques échantillons à faire analyser.

« Je vais apporter ça à  Greg et je file. On se voit ce soir. »dit Nick à Sara en s'éloignant dans le couloir.

« Ok, moi je m'occupe des photos. A plus ! » lui répondit-elle.

Elle alla faire développer les pellicules et revint presque une heure après avec une enveloppe pleine de clichés

Elle s'installa dans le labo et commença à les examiner.

La fatigue se faisait cruellement ressentir, mais elle n'avait nullement envie de  se retrouver chez elle. Elle se prépara une tasse de café et se remit au travail.

Grissom s'apprêtait à rentrer. Il passait dans le couloir quand il aperçut Sara, assise à une table et  penchée sur des documents, qu'elle étudiait à la loupe. Il resta un instant sur le seuil de la porte puis s'approcha lentement. Il se tenait en face d'elle mais elle ne remarqua pas sa présence. Il l'observa encore un moment avant de demander : « Ca ne peut pas attendre ? »

Sara, surprise, leva les yeux vers lui. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? »lui demanda-t-elle.

Grissom écarquilla les yeux : « Et c'est à moi que vous demander ça ? Vous avez vu l'heure ? »

Sara savait déjà ce qu'il allait encore lui reprocher, et elle n'avait pas envie de l'entendre. « Je veux juste terminer d'examiner ces clichés, c'est tout. »

Il lui laissa à peine le temps de finir sa phrase : « Sara, rentrez chez vous. »

Elle était fatiguée et elle savait qu'il l'avait remarqué. 

« J'ai presque fini… »

« Non ! Maintenant ! » Le ton était ferme.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir. Vexée, elle se leva et rassembla les photos qu'elle avait éparpillées sur la table. 

Comme il ne semblait pas vouloir partir, elle s'arrêta un instant et lui lança : « Vous n'allez tout de même pas me surveiller ? Vous avez gagné, je pars ! »

Grissom ne broncha pas. Il retira ses lunettes avant de répondre : « Sara, je vais être clair.  Si vous ne dormez, vous ne me serez bientôt plus d'aucune utilité ici. »

Sara n'en revenait pas. Après tous les efforts qu'elle faisait depuis son arrivée à Vegas pour lui prouver ses compétences…il osait dire qu'elle était inutile.

Elle crut un instant que son cœur allait cesser de battre, tellement ses mots l'avaient blessé. Elle le fixait sans dire un mot. Elle le savait réticent à l'idée d'avoir une quelconque relation avec elle, mais elle espérait au moins qu'il la respectait pour son travail. 

Elle sentait les larmes lui brûler les yeux. Elle détourna son regard et reporta son attention sur les photos. D'une main tremblante, elle attrapa les quelques clichés restés sur la table et les remis dans l'enveloppe. 

Grissom posa une main sur son épaule. « Sara, écoutez-moi… »

Elle s'éloigna rapidement et alla ranger l'enveloppe. « J'en ai assez entendu, je rentre » lui dit-elle, le dos tourné pour cacher ses larmes.

Il allait faire un pas vers elle, lorsque Hank apparu à la porte.

« Sara ! Je savais bien que je te trouverai ici. »

Elle se retourna et vit Hank dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle pensait avoir vécu le pire mais se retrouver dans la même pièce que Grissom et Hank la rendait encore plus nerveuse. Hank s'approchait déjà vers elle. Grissom ne dit rien et laissa passer le jeune homme. Il prit Sara par la taille et déposa un baiser sur son front. Sara ne fit pas un mouvement et surtout évita de regarder Grissom. Il avait observé la scène mais se sentant de trop, il se dirigea vers la porte et disparu sans dire un mot.

« Pas très causant, ton boss ! » remarqua Hank.

Sara se dégagea de son étreinte. Elle souhaitait être seule. A cette heure  tout était plus calme. L'équipe de nuit était partie alors que l'équipe de jour n'était pas encore arrivée. Elle aimait cette quiétude après une nuit de travail.

Et ce matin plus que n'importe quel autre, elle avait besoin de se retrouver seule.

Sur le parking, Grissom, perdu dans ses pensés, ne remarqua pas le 4x4 noir qui venait de se garer. Quatre hommes, habillés en noir, en sortirent. Il attrapèrent deux gros sacs dans le coffre et se dirigèrent vers le labo. Sous la menace de revolvers ils questionnèrent l'hôtesse d'accueil pour connaître le nombre exact de personnes présentes dans le labo à cette heure. Ils avaient pris le soin de débrancher la caméra de surveillance et de verrouiller la porte de l'entrée principale. Puis ils se séparèrent pour aller à la recherche du personnel.

 Et toutes les issues furent bientôt bloquées. 

****


	3. chapitre 3

**                PRIS AU PIEGE******

**                        Chapitre 3**

****

Une heure plus tard, tout le personnel avait été rassemblé dans la salle de repos. 

Il y avait en tout huit personnes. Le Dr Robbins et son assistant David, Barbara l'hôtesse d'accueil, Greg, Hank, Sara et deux agents de l'entretien. Les ravisseurs avaient laissé partir les trois agents de la sécurité pour qu'ils préviennent la police que le labo était maintenant sous leur contrôle. Tous  avaient été fouillé et leurs affaires étaient étalées sur la table. Bryan avait jeté un coup d'œil sur les papiers d'identité et pris les téléphones portables.

Assis par terre, ils écoutaient attentivement le leader qui leur expliquait ses intentions. 

« Alors, voilà comment ça va se passer. Vous resterez nos otages jusqu'à ce qu'on obtienne ce qu'on veut. Je me présente. Je m'appelle Bryan et voici mon frère, Scott. A côté c'est Mike et Jack. On est là parce qu'on a quelques comptes à régler et vous allez nous aider. On est pas venu ici les mains vides. On est tous les quatre bien armés, et dans ce sac là-bas, il y a aussi quelques petites bombes. Sachez donc que si l'un d'entre vous tente de s'échapper, il le paiera de sa vie. C'est clair ? »

Aucun des otages n'osa bouger. Alors satisfait, Bryan reprit : « Bien. Je vous explique. On est là parce que ce labo a trouvé suffisamment de preuve contre un de nos amis pour le faire condamner à perpétuité. Alors puisque ce labo est si fort, il va maintenant nous aider à le libérer. Si Jeffrey n'est pas libre dans les douze heures à venir, je fais sauter le bâtiment et vous avec. Mais si nous avons la confirmation qu'il a été libéré, vous serez libres vous aussi. En attendant ne bougez pas de là et tout se passera  bien. »

Tous les visages s'étaient décomposés au fur et à mesure que Bryan avait exposé la situation. Puis il se dirigea vers le téléphone et appela la police de Las Vegas. Il expliqua rapidement au policier qu'ils avaient douze heures pour faire libérer Jeffrey Wright ou il promettait de tuer les huit otages avant de faire exploser le labo. Après avoir raccroché, il se tourna vers Mike et Jack. « Commencez à faire des rondes et surtout surveillez bien toutes les issues. » Les deux hommes lui firent un signe de la tête et s'en allèrent. Bryan s'adressa ensuite à son frère : « Tu sais ce que tu as à faire, alors vas-y. Moi je reste ici avec eux » 

« Ok ! J'y vais ! » répondit Scott en attrapant le sac contenant les bombes. Il fit un clin d'œil à Sara en passant et sortit de la pièce en sifflotant.

Hank prit la main de Sara, mais c'est à peine si elle le remarqua. Elle observait les deux agents de l'entretien et l'hôtesse d'accueil qui étaient particulièrement nerveux.. Tous les trois étaient assis par terre et adossés au mur. Barbara sanglotait, tandis que Tom et José commençaient à s'agiter. Bryan s'en aperçut aussi. Il sortit son arme et s'avança vers eux. « Je vous conseille de vous calmer et de rester bien sage sinon, je vais être obligé de vous montrer à quel point nous sommes déterminés… » Sur ce, il alla s'asseoir sur le canapé en face.

« Il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre maintenant. On va voir si vos vies ont de la valeur. Je l'espère pour vous car si c'est pas le cas, il ne vous reste que douze heures à vivre… »

Brass avait reçu l'appel du shérif. Informé de la situation, il appela immédiatement le bureau du FBI et demanda à parler à l'agent spécial Culpeper. Sûr de lui, comme à son habitude, Culpeper lui expliqua qu'il prenait maintenant les choses en main et qu'il arriverait avec ses hommes d'ici vingt minutes.

Brass savait qu'il avait aussi une autre personne à prévenir. Il composa le numéro et au bout de la deuxième sonnerie, on décrocha : « Grissom. »

« C'est Brass. On a un problème au labo, vous devriez venir. »

« Expliquez-vous. »

« Eh bien…On a quatre gars bien armés qui tiennent des otages et qui menacent de tout faire sauter. »

« Et…qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent ? »

« La libération de Jeffrey Wright, rien que ça ! »

« Le trafiquant de drogue ? Je me souviens de lui. Il avait fait un véritable carnage lors d'un règlement de compte. »

« Oui c'est un fou dangereux. Même en prison, ils l'ont isolé des autres. »

« Et qui est sur le coup ? Le FBI ? »

« Culpeper, oui ! »

« Bon j'arrive ! »

Le quartier était entièrement bouclé. Grissom arriva peu de temps après Culpeper. Il se dirigea vers Brass. 

« Ah, vous voilà ! » lui dit Brass en le voyant s'approcher.

Grissom  jeta un bref coup d'œil à Culpeper, au loin puis s'adressa directement à Brass. 

« Du nouveau ? »

« Rien de bon. Le Procureur ne veut pas qu'on libère Wright. »

« Mais il faut au moins négocier ! Et est-ce qu'on sait qui est retenu en otage ? » demanda Grissom.

« Non, on n'en sait rien. Il a seulement dit qu'il en avait huit, et qu'on avait que douze heures. Après il va les tuer et faire sauter le bâtiment. »

Grissom réfléchit un instant avant de déclarer : « Il est encore tôt et le personnel de nuit est parti. Le personnel de jour ne devait pas encore être arrivé. Il doit sûrement retenir des agents de sécurité et les agents de l'entretien. Et peut-être même Barbara, l'hôtesse d'accueil. Il faut contacter les ravisseurs et demander à parler aux otages, pour être certains qu'ils sont tous en vie. »

« Non, non, attendez ! Les trois agents de la sécurité ont été libérés immédiatement. Ils sont là-bas, on recueille leurs témoignages. Et l'équipe de jour est arrivée mais on leur a dit de repartir chez eux.» l'informa Brass.

Grissom fronça les sourcils. Il sentit son estomac commencer à faire des nœuds. Puis il attrapa son portable en déclarant. « J'appelle mon équipe. »

Le téléphone composa le numéro puis  Grissom attendit que l'on réponde à l'autre bout du fil. Mais le répondeur se mit en route : « Bonjour, vous êtes bien chez Sara mais je ne suis pas là pour le moment alors laissez-moi un message et je vous promets de vous rappeler. Bye ! »

Grissom, le cœur serré, attendit le bip avant de parler : « Sara, si vous êtes là, décrochez !… Sara… Sara, écoutez, rappelez-moi immédiatement dès que vous avez ce message. » Il raccrocha et leva les yeux vers Brass. « Elle est restée tard encore ce matin alors…j'espère que…qu'elle n'est pas là-dedans. »

« Bah ! Elle est sûrement en train de dormir. On va pas commencer à s'inquiéter. Vous devriez essayer de joindre vos autres CSI. »

Grissom hocha la tête. « Catherine et Warrick sont en repos. Mais Nick travaillait avec Sara cette nuit. »

 Au bout de trois sonneries, Nick décrocha : « Allo ? »

« Nick, c'est Grissom. Vous savez où est Sara ? »

Nick semblait endormi et Grissom dû répéter sa question. 

« Nick ! Où est Sara ? »

« Euh…je sais pas. Quand je suis parti ce matin, elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait s'occuper des clichés du cambriolage. »

Grissom resta muet. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Brass et lui fit non, de la tête.

Puis il entendit Nick, inquiet, à l'autre bout du fil : « Grissom ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Sara ? »

« Rien. Je cherche à la joindre c'est tout…Au revoir. » Et il ne lui laissa pas le temps de poser plus de question, il raccrocha.

« Je vais l'appeler sur son portable. » 

« C'est une idée. » lui répondit Brass en l'observant tandis qu'il appelait sur le portable de Sara. Soudain, il vit le visage de Grissom se décomposer. Il comprit que quelqu'un avait décroché. 

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda Grissom.

« Je pourrais vous poser la même question. » lui répondit Bryan.

« Je veux parler à Sara. »

« Je cois que ça ne va pas être possible. »

« Pourquoi ? » Grissom sentait son cœur s'emballer. « Ecoutez ! Vous n'obtiendrez rien si nous n'avons pas la preuve que tout le monde va bien. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de vos conseils. Je fais ce que je veux avec mes otages. Mais vous, ne perdez pas votre temps à discuter et faites en sorte que Jeffrey soit libéré. »

Clic. Il avait raccroché.

Grissom sentait son sang battre ses tempes. Il savait maintenant que Sara faisait partie des otages et qu'elle était en danger.


	4. chapitre 4

**PRIS AU PIEGE**

**                           Chapitre 4**

Dans la salle de pause, la tension était à son comble. Bryan n'avait pas cédé à la demande qu'on lui avait faite par téléphone. Il avait ainsi prouvé qu'aucune négociation n'était possible. Ils étaient tous prisonniers ici et seule la libération de Jeffrey Wright pourrait les sauver. 

Bryan semblait nerveux. Le coup de fil l'avait contrarié. Il faisait des allées et venues dans la pièce, quand son frère réapparu à la porte.

« Le dispositif est en place »dit-il en entrant.

« Bien, voilà une bonne chose de faite. »répondit Bryan. Ce fut apparemment une bonne nouvelle qui le rassura.

Ils allaient s'asseoir sur le canapé lorsque Barbara demanda d'une voix tremblante : « Excusez-moi, mais j'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes… »

Les deux frères, surpris, échangèrent un regard puis Scott déclara : « Ok, qui veut y aller aussi… parce que je vais pas faire que ça de vous emmener toutes les dix minutes. »

« Je viens » dit José.

« Oui, moi aussi » ajouta Tom.

« C'est tout ? »demanda Scott en observant les autres. Puis son regard se posa sur Sara.

« Et toi ma mignonne, tu veux pas m'accompagner ? »

Sara le défia du regard avant de répondre ouvertement : « Non, merci ! »

« Hum…elle a du caractère. J'aime bien ça. » dit-il en souriant à son frère.

Puis il fit un clin d'œil à Sara et se dirigea vers la porte, son revolver à la main.

« Allez, on y va ! » ordonna-t-il en sortant.

Bryan s'était de nouveau assis et semblait perdu dans ses pensés. Sara l'observait du coin de l'œil. L'appel l'avait vraiment contrarié.  Elle se doutait que c'était Grissom qui avait cherché à la joindre. Et elle savait aussi qu'il était le seul pouvoir exaspérer les gens à ce point. Elle en savait quelque chose. 

Elle se tourna vers Greg, David et le Dr Robbins. Tous les trois avaient l'air épuisé. Seul Hank semblait en forme. Il était le seul à avoir eu une nuit de sommeil. Tous s'apprêtaient à rentrer après une longue nuit de travail, lorsque Bryan et ses hommes avaient fait irruption dans le labo. Elle-même commençait à sentir ses forces l'abandonner.

Soudain, des coups de feu la ramenèrent à la réalité. Bryan bondit du canapé, prêt à se servir de son arme. Sara, Hank et les autres eurent le réflexe de se coucher. Sans un mot, Bryan leur fit signe de ne pas bouger et il s'avança vers la porte.

Il passa la tête dans le couloir et recula d'un seul coup.

« Mais t'es malade ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Il s'adressait à son frère qui s'avançait et tenait Barbara dans ses bras.

Scott ne dit rien et la déposa sur le canapé. Hank et Sara se précipitèrent sur elle. Elle était inconsciente et perdait beaucoup de sang. 

Comme Scott de disait toujours rien, Bryan lui demanda à nouveau : « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec elle ? Et où sont les deux autres ? »

Scott, un peu perdu, lui expliqua : « Ils sont morts. Ils ont voulu me jouer un tour et s'échapper. J'ai été obligé de tirer. Mais pour elle, c'est un accident, une balle perdue. » 

« Vous êtes vraiment dingues ! » intervint alors Sara en colère.

« Hé ! On se calme ma jolie ! » lui dit Scott.

« Ne m'appelez pas comme ça ! »répondit Sara.

« Ca suffit ! »cria Bryan. Puis il se tourna vers son frère : « Bon sang ! Tu te rends comptes ? Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire si tu commences à tuer tous les otages ? On obtiendra rien ! »

« Je sais, mais j'ai pas eu le choix ! » lui expliqua Scott.

Bryan secoua la tête puis s'adressa à Hank. « Vous êtes secouriste n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il en observant son blouson d'EMT.

Mais Hank n'eut pas le temps de répondre. « Moi je suis médecin ! » déclara le Dr Robbins en se levant.

« Bien alors occupez-vous d'elle ! »

« Je suis médecin légiste, je m'occupe des morts pas des vivants…et de toute façon, nous n'avons pas le matériel adéquat. » lui dit Robbins tout en examinant la jeune femme. Puis il fit signe à David d'approcher. « Il faut stopper l'hémorragie. Appuyez, là sur la plaie. »

Scott s'adressa à Sara et Hank : « Ok, vous deux, retournez vous asseoir et laissez le doc faire son boulot ! »

Ils allèrent près de Greg qui était blanc comme un linge. Sara lui prit la main et lui sourit. « Greg ? Ca va ? »

« Hum ? Heu…oui je crois. »

Puis Robbins déclara : « Je ne pourrai rien faire. Elle perd trop de sang. Il faut la sortir d'ici ! »

« Pas question ! »le coupa Bryan. »

« Alors elle va mourir. C'est ce que vous voulez ? Une troisième victime ? »

C'est à ce moment-là que Jack et Tom apparurent sur le seuil de la porte.

« C'était quoi ces coups de feu ? »

« Grâce à Scott, on a deux cadavres maintenant ! »répondit Bryan.

« Ca c'était pas dans le plan ! »déclara Tom en s'agitant.

« Je sais ! »lui dit Bryan en levant une main pour lui faire signe de se calmer. « Alors voilà ce qu'on va faire… »mais il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Le téléphone de Sara sonnait à nouveau.  Il se dirigea vers la table, prit le portable et décrocha. « Allo ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Nous avons entendu des coups de feu ? »demanda Grissom.

« Deux imbéciles ont tenté de se sauver…mais il nous reste encore six otages ! Alors tenez-vous à carreaux avant qu'on fasse d'autres victimes ! »

« Des victimes ? Attendez… »mais Bryan le coupa : « Oui deux morts et une femme blessée. Apparemment elle est mal en point alors si vous voulez la sauver, je vous conseille de faire au plus vite. »

Grissom sentit son cœur s'emballer. « Vous n'obtiendrez rien de cette manière. Laissez-moi parler à Sara. »

« Vous ne parlerez à personne. Vous perdez un temps précieux. Où en êtes vous avec la libération de Jeffrey ? »

« On y travaille, mais ce n'est pas le genre de chose qui peut se faire rapidement. »

« Alors c'est bien dommage pour cette femme…car elle ne va pas tenir encore bien longtemps ! »

Grissom réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Il voyait tout autour de lui les hommes de Culpeper se mettre en place. S'il le FBI entrait dans le bâtiment, il n'y avait aucune chance pour que les otages s'en sortent vivants. Ils seraient tués soit par Bryan et ses hommes soit par l'explosion de la bombe. Grissom avait maintenant la conviction  qu'ils seraient même prêts à mourir plutôt que d'être pris vivants.

Alors il eut une idée : « Ecoutez, je vous propose un échange. Je viens prendre la place de la femme blessée. »

Bryan sembla surprit et ne répondit pas immédiatement. « Et qu'est-ce que j'ai à y gagner ? »dit-il après quelques secondes de réflexion.

« Un otage en bonne santé a plus de valeur qu'un otage mort. Et d'après ce que vous dites, elle n'en a plus pour longtemps…alors est-que vous voulez prendre le risque d'en  perdre encore un ? »

Brass qui se tenait à côté de Grissom n'en revenait de le voir provoquer le preneur d'otage. 

A l'autre bout du fil, Bryan ne disait rien et réfléchissait à la proposition de Grissom. Puis il prit une décision. « Très bien ! Alors je veux vous voir dans cinq minutes dans le hall d'entrée, les mains au-dessus de la tête. Je vous laisserai entrer et quand on vous aura fouillé, j'autoriserai un EMT à venir chercher la femme. Mais à la moindre entourloupe… vous serez le premier dans ma ligne de mire…»

«J'ai compris. Mais tout se passera bien. »

« Je l'espère pour vous… »

Grissom n'eut pas le temps de raccrocher que Brass, en colère, lui faisait déjà des reproches. « Mais vous êtes pas bien ? Qu'est-ce que ça va vous apporter de vous retrouver là-dedans ? »

Grissom fut surprit par l'attitude du policier mais il n'y accorda pas plus d'importance. 

« J'y serais plus utile qu'ici ! Ils ont déjà tué deux personnes et une autre est gravement blessée…Il faut procéder avec tact ! »

« Parce que vous pensez qu'il en a du tact, lui ? »

Grissom sembla réfléchir une demi-seconde avant de répondre : « Je le saurai une fois à l'intérieur. On ne sait pas pourquoi il a dû tirer sur trois personnes, mais il n'avait aucun intérêt à perdre des otages. C'est sa seule monnaie d'échange, alors je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe là-bas. »

Brass secoua la tête. « Ouai…de toute façon, y'a pas moyen de vous faire changer d'avis alors… »

« Ecoutez, je sais seulement qu'une femme est gravement blessée…et malheureusement connaissant le caractère de Sara…j'ai bien peur qu'elle ait fait des siennes et …» Il préféra laisser sa phrase en suspend. 

« Oui je comprends que vous vous inquiétiez pour votre CSI mais je ne vois pas en quoi vous rendre là-bas pourrait changer quoique se soit ! »

Grissom fronça les sourcils : « Si ce n'est pas Sara qui est blessée, alors elle ne tiendra pas longtemps enfermée là-dedans…et je veux l'empêcher de faire quoique se soit qui la mettrait en danger. Je suis sûrement la dernière personne qu'elle ait envie de voir en ce moment mais je dois y aller. Je ne peux pas rester là à attendre ! »

Brass ne dit pas un mot mais hocha la tête.

Puis ils se dirigèrent vers Culpeper pour lui expliquer ce qui avait été convenu.

Avant d'arriver à sa hauteur, Grissom s'adressa encore une fois à Brass en désignant l'agent du FBI : « J'espère que vous arriverez à calmer ses ardeurs sinon je ne donne pas cher de notre peau. »


	5. chapitre 5

                        **      PRIS AU PIEGE******

****

****

**                             Chapitre 5**

         Dans la salle de pause du Police Las Vegas Crime Lab, tout le monde attendait les explications de Bryan après le coup de fil avec Grissom.

Bryan avait fait signe à Jack, Scott et Mike de s'approcher et il leur expliquait comment procéder pour l'échange.

Robbins et David étaient toujours auprès de Barbara. La jeune femme continuait à perdre beaucoup de sang et son état empirait.

Sara, assise entre Greg et Hank, était pensive. Elle savait maintenant qu'un volontaire allait prendre la place de Barbara mais elle n'était pas certaine que ce soit Grissom. Et à vrai dire, elle espérait bien que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre. Elle n'avait nullement envie de se retrouver enfermée ici avec lui. La situation était déjà bien assez difficile à vivre et la présence de Grissom n'arrangerait rien. Bien au contraire, elle se sentirait encore plus mal à l'aise. D'ailleurs, il devait être très en colère après elle, car une fois de plus elle ne l'avait pas écouté.

De plus, elle savait que Hank et Grissom ne s'appréciaient pas particulièrement et elle redoutait de se retrouver en leur présence à tous les deux. 

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont faire ? » demanda soudain Greg à voix basse.

« Je suppose qu'ils se préparent à faire l'échange. »lui répondit Sara.

« Ouai ben j'espère que le FBI est sur le coup et qu'il va bientôt intervenir. » lança Hank.

« Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée car dans ce cas-là on risque d'y passer aussi. » l'informa Sara.

« Et bien moi je suis prêt à prendre le risque. » continua Hank.

Sara n'en revenait.

« Mais tu n'es pas tout seul, Hank ! On est six otages et si tu veux risquer ta vie, c'est ton problème, mais tu ne peux pas risquer la vie des autres. »

« Oui, je suis d'accord avec Sara. » intervint Greg timidement. « Je suis encore jeune et je tiens à la vie alors si y'a une chance de s'en sortir, vaut mieux rester calme et ne rien tenter. »

« Ah oui parce que vous croyez que c'est Superman qui va venir vous délivrer, peut-être ? » railla-t-il.

« Hank, ça suffit ! Pour l'instant on attend. »

« Oh et puis faites comme vous voulez… » finit-il par admettre.

Sara secoua la tête et le regarda avec mépris avant d'ajouter : « Ton boulot, c'est de sauver des gens, pas de risquer leur vie ! »

Puis ils furent interrompus par Scott : « Bon allez les gars, on y va ! » dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte. En passant, il s'adressa à Sara : « A tout à l'heure ma jolie. Tu me manques déjà… »

Sara préféra ignorer sa remarque et ne rien répondre.

Jack et Mike s'occupèrent de transporter Barbara jusqu'au hall d'entrée. Ils l'étendirent près de la porte pendant que Scott, prêt à tirer, surveillait.

Dehors, Grissom se tenait au milieu du parking et attendait les instructions.

Mike ouvrit la porte et lui fit signe d'approcher.

« Les mains sur la tête » ordonna-t-il. Grissom s'exécuta.

Tout autour les agents du FBI veillaient, et se tenaient prêts à intervenir à la moindre occasion.

Grissom entra dans le hall et immédiatement Mike se précipita sur lui pour le fouiller de la tête aux pieds. 

« Ok, c'est bon ! » dit-il à Scott.

Grissom observait la jeune femme étendue par-terre. Il fut soulagé de constater que ce n'était pas Sara mais il n'imaginait pas qu'on puisse faire du mal à une femme, et il avait hâte de connaître les circonstances de ce drame.

« Bien, alors vous deux, vous restez là et veillez à ce que tout se passe bien. » dit Scott à l'intention de Jack et Mike. Puis il s'adressa à Grissom : « Toi, avec moi. C'est par ici que ça se passe. » Avec son arme, il lui indiqua la direction et Grissom passa devant.

Dans le hall, Jack fit signe aux deux EMT de venir chercher Barbara. Il les fouilla d'abord et les autorisa ensuite à emmener la jeune femme blessée.

Tout s'était bien déroulé. Il referma la porte et informa Mike qu'il allait faire une ronde.

« Ok, moi je veille ici. » lui répondit Mike.

Dans la salle de pause, Bryan faisait les cent pas, son arme à la main.

Robbins et David avaient pris la place de Barbara sur le canapé.

« Vous deux, allez vous mettre avec les autres. Restez tous groupés. »leur ordonna Bryan. 

Ils se levèrent donc et s'installèrent près de Sara et Greg. A cet instant, Grissom apparut à la porte suivit de près par Scott. Sara sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Grissom entra et immédiatement, il balaya la pièce du regard. Il croisa le regard de Sara et lui fit un léger sourire, puis son attention se reporta sur les autres otages. « _Ils ont l'air épuisés mais ils vont bien._ »pensa-t-il avec soulagement.

« Alors c'est quoi votre nom ? » demanda Bryan.

« Grissom. Gil Grissom et je travaille ici. »

« Bien alors allez vous mettre avec les autres. »

Scott le poussa dans le dos avec son arme. Grissom s'avança et alla s'asseoir près de Greg. 

Puis Scott se tourna vers Sara et lui dit en souriant : « Alors je t'ai pas trop manqué ma jolie ? »

Sara allait répondre quand Hank l'en empêcha : « Ca suffit, laissez-la tranquille ! »

« Oh mais tu vas pas me dire ce que j'ai à faire ! » lança Scott en s'approchant d'un air menaçant.

Grissom observait sans rien dire. Il remarqua que Scott semblait nerveux et agité alors que Bryan était plus calme.

« Elle et moi on est fait pour s'entendre, que ça te plaise ou non ! »continua Scott.

C'est alors que Grissom intervint et s'adressa à Bryan : « Ecoutez, tout le monde devrait se calmer ou ça va encore mal finir. »

Bryan aquiessa : « Il a raison Scott, laisse tomber ! »

Scott se tourna vers son frère : « Ouai, mais il perd rien pour attendre celui-là ! »dit-il en rangeant son arme dans son jean.

Puis Robbins proposa : « Il nous reste encore dix heures à tenir ici et nous sommes tous épuisés. Est-ce que vous permettez qu'on s'installe un peu plus confortablement en attendant ? »

Bryan réfléchit un instant et annonça : « Ok ! Scott, tu vas leur donner les coussins du canapé et qu'ils se mettent là-bas au fond. Après je veux plus vous entendre, c'est compris ? » Et il alla s'asseoir à la table.

Tous se levèrent et attrapèrent les coussins que Scott leur tendait.

Soudain, Hank en profita pour se servir du coussin et l'envoya à la tête de Scott, puis il se précipita vers la porte. Dans ce mouvement de panique Sara prit un coup au visage et s'écroula. Puis un coup de feu retentit et figea tout le monde. Scott avait donné un coup à Sara sans s'en rendre compte et le temps qu'il réalise ce qui s'était passé avec Hank, son frère Bryan avait tiré. Mais Bryan avait rangé son arme à sa ceinture et il n'avait pas été assez rapide pour atteindre Hank, qui avait filé.

« Occupe-toi d'eux ! »lança Bryan à son frère avant de se mettre à la poursuite de l'EMT en fuite.

Sara, toujours évanouie, était étendue par-terre. Grissom et Robbins étaient penchés sur elle.

« Reculez tous maintenant, ça suffit ! » ordonna Scott.

« Elle est blessée ! » lâcha Grissom.

« Mais vous n'êtes pas docteur alors reculez ! »

« Il va falloir me tirer dessus alors, parce que je ne la laisserai pas comme ça ! » insista  Grissom.

« Ca va » le rassura alors Robbins. « Elle est juste assommée. »

« Dans ce cas, prenez-la avec vous et reculez dans le fond., sinon…ça va barder, y'en a marre ! »menaça Scott.

Greg, Robbins et David reculèrent jusqu'au mur.  Grissom se pencha sur Sara et la prit dans ses bras. Il s'assit ensuite dos au mur et la garda serrée contre lui.

Robbins lui apporta un coussin pour sa tête.

« Merci Doc. » dit-il.

Scott s'était assis à la table et les observait, son revolver à portée de main.

Plus d'une demi-heure passa. Tout était calme. Pourtant Grissom était inquiet. Sara n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance.

« Elle n'a rien de grave, ça va aller. » lui dit Robbins qui avait remarqué son inquiétude.

« Oui je l'espère…mais elle a les mains glacées. Vous voulez bien m'aider à retirer ma veste ? » demanda Grissom.

« Mais oui bien-sûr. »

Robbins retira sa veste à Grissom et l'étendit sur Sara. A cet instant, Hank fit son apparition. Bryan se tenait derrière lui et le tenait en joue.

« Va te mettre avec les autres ! »lança Bryan. « Et la prochaine fois, je vais pas te rater ! »

Hank passa devant Grissom qui tenait Sara dans ses bras. Pensant qu'elle s'était simplement endormie, il lâcha : « Je vois qu'il y en a qui ne perde pas de temps… »

Grissom, le regard noir, lui répondit : « Je vous conseille de vous asseoir et de vous taire. »

Hank, vexé, préféra ne rien répondre et alla s'installer dans un coin.

Bryan et Scott discutaient à voix basse tout en gardant un œil sur leurs otages.

Rien ne se déroulait comme prévu et ils réfléchissaient maintenant à un autre plan.


	6. chapitre 6

                                                **PRIS AU PIEGE**

****

****

**                                Chapitre 6**

****

****

****

Dans la salle de pause, tout était maintenant redevenu calme. Bryan et Scott, assis à la table, discutaient depuis près d'une heure. Greg, Robbins et Davis semblaient au bord de l'épuisement. Hank, beaucoup plus nerveux, guettait les deux preneurs d'otages et semblait prêt à agir de nouveau si l'occasion se présentait. Il se risquait aussi de temps en temps à observer Grissom du coin de l'œil. Il enrageait intérieurement de voir Sara endormie dans ses bras.

Grissom était toujours assis dos au mur. Tous ses sens en alerte, il semblait pourtant très calme. Il observait Bryan et Scott sans pouvoir comprendre ce qu'ils manigançaient. Il réfléchissait aussi à une solution pour sortir d'ici. Et Sara qui n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance l'inquiétait.

Soudain, le téléphone sonna. Bryan attrapa le portable et quitta la pièce. Scott ne bougea pas et reporta son attention sur les otages. Puis Sara émit un léger gémissement et ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Lorsqu'elle croisa le regard bleu de Grissom, tout lui revint en mémoire. Gênée de se retrouver dans ses bras, elle se redressa pour se dégager de son étreinte.

« Sara, doucement…est-ce que ça va ? » lui demanda Grissom en la libérant.

Elle s'assit à côté de lui et lui rendit sa veste, avant de lui répondre.

« Oui, je…j'ai juste mal à la tête, c'est tout. » dit-elle en se massant les tempes.

A ce moment là, Bryan réapparut et annonça : « Bon apparemment Jeffrey a été libéré. Il sera là d'une minute à l'autre. On va donc vous libérer. »

« Enfin. » soupira Hank en souriant à Sara.

Grissom, sceptique n'eut aucune réaction et resta de marbre. Tout s'arrangeait un peu trop vite. Il connaissait bien les méthodes de Culpeper et il ne s'avouerait pas vaincu aussi facilement. Tout avait été trop vite. Il mijotait quelque chose, Grissom en était certain.

Bryan s'avança vers eux et reprit la parole. « Il va falloir qu'on garde encore un otage au cas où… »

« Ah oui ! Je propose qu'on garde la jolie brune ! » intervint Scott toujours assis à table. Bryan se retourna pour répondre à son frère. « Et pourquoi elle ? »

Scott se leva et se posta à côté de son frère. « Ben… elle m'adore ! »dit-il en souriant à Sara. Grissom serra les dents, mais préféra attendre la réponse de Bryan avant d'intervenir.

« Bon si tu veux, on prend la fille ! »déclara Bryan.

Sara sentit son pouls s'emballer à l'idée de rester seule avec eux.

« Non, elle est blessée ! » lâcha Grissom. « Prenez-moi à sa place, je suis volontaire ! »

Sara avait terriblement mal à la tête et était épuisée mais sa fierté prit le dessus.

« Ca va aller. » dit-elle en se tournant vers Grissom.

« Non, ça ne va pas aller Sara ! Et je ne veux même pas en discuter ! C'est moi qui irait ! » dit-il fermement.

« Mais vous n'avez pas à faire ça ! » le coupa-t-elle.

Bryan et Scott les observaient sans rien dire et semblaient s'amuser de la situation.

« Bon, c'est bientôt fini, oui ? intervint alors Bryan. « Puisque vous insistez, on vous garde tous les deux ! Vous êtes contents ? »

 Puis il se tourna vers son frère. « Va voir à l'entrée et explique à Mike et Jack comment ça va se passer. »

« Ok, j'y vais » répondit Scott en sortant.

Grissom n'en revenait pas que Sara ait osé une fois de plus le défier. Elle n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et ce la même au péril de sa vie. Il l'observa un moment, une lueur de colère dans les yeux. Sara se détourna et continua de se masser les tempes.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Scott réapparut et lança depuis la porte : « Ca y'est, Jeffrey est là ! Ils attendent pour faire l'échange. »

« Ok, on y va ! »répondit Bryan d'un ton déterminé. « Tu vas rester ici avec ces deux-là et moi je m'occupe des autres. »dit-il en se dirigeant vers les otages. «

« Allez debout ! »ordonna-t-il. Tous se levèrent péniblement et se dirigèrent vers la porte. Greg et Robbins regardèrent Grissom d'un air inquiet mais il leur fit signe que tout irait bien. En passant, Hank s'arrêta devant Sara et lui demanda d'un air désolé. « Est-ce que ça va aller ? »

Elle leva la tête pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. Elle avait toujours su que Hank ne serait rien d'autre qu'une aventure. Il l'avait énormément déçu depuis qu'ils étaient retenus en otages et elle n'éprouvait aucun regret que tout soit définitivement terminé entre eux. Elle s'en voulait même de n'avoir pas découvert plus tôt à quel point il pouvait être lâche et égoïste.

« Et depuis quand tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton acerbe.

« Sara…je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû agir comme je l'ai fait. »dit-il gêné.

« C'est un peu tard pour les regrets. Tu voulais être libre alors tu l'es maintenant. Vas-y ! »

Hank jeta un coup d'œil à Grissom qui les écoutait sans rien dire. Puis il reporta son attention sur Sara. « Ecoute, je peux rester ici si tu veux. Je reste avec toi. » proposa-t-il.

« Oh non ! Je me débrouillerai très bien toute seule. Tu en as déjà assez fait ! Et je n'ai besoin de personne. » ajouta-t-elle en regardant Grissom.

« Bon ça suffit ! » intervint Bryan. « Allez, on y va ! »dit-il en attrapant Hank par le bras.

Puis tous les otages, suivis de près par Bryan, quittèrent la salle de pause pour se diriger vers la sortie.

Grissom observa Sara. Toujours assise, elle s'était recroquevillée, les genoux contre la poitrine et la tête reposant sur  ses bras. Elle avait besoin d'être rassurée et pourtant, il soupira et ne fit pas un geste. Il se dit une fois de plus, qu'il était bien la dernière personne  dont elle souhaitait le moindre réconfort. 

Dans le hall d'entrée, Jack était seul. Mike était parti faire une ronde pour s'assurer que tout était calme. Bryan dit à Hank de passer devant et aux autres de se mettre derrière lui en file indienne. Jeffrey était dehors sur le parking et attendait. Bryan lui fit signe d'approcher en même temps qu'il ordonna à ses otages de sortir sans précipitation. Jeffrey les croisa mais ne leur accorda aucune attention. Il continua son chemin jusqu'à atteindre le hall d'entrée du labo. Puis il referma tranquillement la porte avant de saluer ses amis et complices grâce auxquels il était maintenant libre. Dehors, les quatre otages furent pris en charge par le FBI. Après quelques questions, les EMT prirent le relais pour s'assurer qu'ils allaient bien.

Dans la labo, l'heure étaient aux réjouissances. Bryan et Jeffrey avaient rejoint Scott pendant que Jack continuait de surveiller l'entrée.

« Scott, occupe-toi de rassembler les affaires, il est temps de partir ! » Déclara Bryan en souriant.

« Ah…je vois que tu as tout prévu ! » lâcha Jeffrey en désignant Grissom et Sara.

« Oui, j'ai pensé qu'ils pourraient encore nous servir, si les flics veulent nous jouer un sale tour. » répondit Bryan.

« Et tu as fait le bon choix ! » déclara Jeffrey en s'avançant vers Grissom d'un air menaçant. « Je vous reconnais. C'est vous qui étiez au tribunal. C'est à vous que je dois ces années passées en prison. »

Grissom allait répondre lorsque Sara déclara : « Vous êtes un assassin. Qu'espériez-vous ? Qu'on vous libère ? »

« Sara ! » intervint Grissom. 

« Ah ! Je vois que la demoiselle a du répondant. » lança Jeffrey à l'attention de Bryan.

« Oui, c'est ce qu'on a déjà eu l'occasion de voir. » répondit-il.

Grissom regarda Sara et lui fit signe de se taire.

« Alors tu as bien fait de la garder. »ajouta Jeffrey en souriant. Puis il se tourna vers son complice pour demander :  « Et comment tu comptes nous faire sortir de là ? »

« J'ai ma p'tite idée ! Et ces deux-là vont nous y aider ! »

Le plan avait fonctionné. Jeffrey avait été libéré. Il ne leur restait plus maintenant qu'à sortir du labo. Et ils disposaient toujours de deux otages au cas où les choses tourneraient mal.


	7. chapitre 7

                                             **PRIS AU PIEGE**

                                                    **Chapitre 7**

****

****

Scott avait rassemblé toutes les affaires et s'était assis à table avec ses complices. Ils écoutaient attentivement Bryan leur expliquer son plan pour les faire sortir.

 Grissom semblait très préoccupé par la tournure des évènements. Il observait les cinq hommes à table mais n'entendait rien d'autres que des chuchotements. Il se tourna vers Sara. Epuisée, elle était recroquevillée, la tête posée sur ses genoux.  

« Sara…est-ce que ça va ? » demanda-t-il inquiet.

Elle leva la tête pour lui répondre. « Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? J'apprends que mon petit ami est un lâche, on est toujours les otages de ces dingues et je ne vois vraiment pas comment on va s'en sortir ! Mais à part ça tout va bien ! Sauf que pour couronner le tout j'ai un horrible mal de tête ! »

Il l'observa un instant avant de répondre : « Je suis désolé pour Hank. Mais c'est exact, c'est un lâche et vous méritez mieux. »

« Oui peut-être… Vous au moins vous avez quelqu'un qui vous attend dehors. » 

Grissom écarquilla les yeux et demanda d'un air étonné : « Ah oui ? Je peux savoir qui m'attend ? »

« Ne faites pas l'innocent. Elle est sûrement morte d'inquiétude. Mais pourquoi vous nous avez caché cette relation ? »

Grissom resta muet un instant et sembla réfléchir. Puis il secoua doucement la tête. « Quelle relation ? Et qui s'inquiète ? »demanda-t-il en la fixant droit dans les yeux.

Sara se détourna de son regard. « Rien. Oubliez ça ! De toute façon, ça ne me regarde pas. »

« Sara, ce qui me préoccupe pour le moment, c'est de nous faire sortir d'ici vivants. Mais nous reparlerons de ça, j'ai peur de ne pas avoir tout compris. »

Sara ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais elle fut interrompue par un énorme bruit à l'extérieur du labo.

Les cinq hommes se levèrent de table, et se précipitèrent hors de la salle de pause, leur arme à la main.

Grissom eut une vague idée de ce qui était en train de se passer. Il fit signe à Sara de ne pas bouger. 

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-elle. 

« Je crois que Culpeper a donné l'ordre à ses hommes d'intervenir. » dit-il tout bas.

« Quoi ? Mais…»lâcha Sara. Elle n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre sa phrase.  Grissom lui fit signe de ne pas bouger et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Grissom, attendez ! » continua-t-elle.

« Sara, pour une fois, faites ce que je vous dis. Ne bougez pas. »

Elle le regarda s'avancer prudemment vers la porte. On entendait des échanges de coups de feu dans le labo. Grissom avait tout juste atteint la porte lorsqu'une énorme explosion se fit entendre. Tout s'écroula autour d'eux. Le souffle de l'explosion projeta Grissom à l'autre bout de la pièce. Sara n'eut pas le temps de se protéger et se trouva à moitié ensevelie sous les décombres.

 A l'extérieur, les pompiers et les secours s'activaient. Comme Brass l'avait prédit, les preneurs d'otages avaient préféré faire sauter le labo, plutôt que de se rendre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sara ouvrit les yeux. Elle se rendit compte que la seule source de lumière qui lui permettait de voir étaient les flammes qui continuaient de ravager le labo et s'approchaient dangereusement d'elle.

« Grissom ! » appela-t-elle. Aucune réponse. Elle appela encore et balaya la pièce du regard. Lorsqu'elle vit un mouvement près du mur à moitié démoli, elle appela encore. « Grissom ! Grissom !". Elle fit tous les efforts possibles afin de s'extirper des débris et se dirigea jusqu'à lui. Sa tête lui faisait mal. Elle sentait son sang couler le long de sa tempe droite, mais son principal souci était le feu qui continuait de gagner du terrain. Il fallait absolument sortir d'ici. Elle s'agenouilla prêt de Grissom et le dégagea des débris de briques et de verre. « Grissom, vous m'entendez ? » demanda-t-elle inquiète.

Grissom ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Il avait des coupures au visage et aux mains, mais il ne semblait pas avoir de blessures graves. 

« Grissom, ça va aller ? Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici. » lui dit-elle en le forçant à se lever.

« Non… je…je crois que j'ai une jambe cassée… »

« Mais… »

« Sara…pas la peine de discuter. Sortez maintenant. Il n'y a pas une minute à perdre. Bientôt les flammes bloqueront la porte et il sera trop tard. Je vais rester là et attendre les secours. Ca va aller… »

Sara le regarda en secouant la tête.

« Je ne vous laisse pas ici tout seul ! On sort à deux ou pas du tout ! »

« Bon sang Sara ! Arrêter de discuter… »

« Non, vous allez m'écouter pour une fois ! Je vous aide et on sort ensemble, vous entendez ?

Grissom  fut surpris par le double sens de cette phrase mais Sara n'y prêta pas attention. Elle passa un bras autour de sa taille et le força à se lever. Il s'appuya sur elle et grimaça de douleur. Sa jambe le faisait atrocement souffrir et Sara s'en inquiéta. « Ca va aller ? » 

« Oui…de toute façon, je n'ai pas le choix on dirait… »

« Non, en effet ! » lui dit-elle sans aucune hésitation. 

Puis, ils progressèrent tant bien que mal parmi les décombres. L'obscurité et le manque d'oxygène ne leur facilitaient pas la tâche. Après quelques minutes Grissom montra de sérieux signes de faiblesse. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à avancer.

« Grissom…on va y arriver ! Encore un effort. » dit-elle pour l'encourager.

« Je…vous ralenti…je…laissez-moi… là… » Il s'apprêtait à lâcher Sara pour se laisser tomber à terre mais elle l'en empêcha.

« Non, on y est presque. Je vois de la lumière là-bas. Reprenez votre souffle et on y va. » lui dit-elle en le maintenant debout.

Il leva les yeux vers elle : « Vous…vous n'abandonnez jamais n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, et vous devriez le savoir. »

« Oui…et votre tête, ça va ? »demanda-t-il en remarquant les traces de sang.

« C'est rien. Il faut y aller maintenant. » 

Grissom ne répondit rien et se redressa. Sara l'aida encore de son mieux et ils reprirent lentement leur progression. Après quelques minutes, ils aperçurent enfin les pompiers. 

« Enfin, on y est arrivé. » lâcha Sara à bout de force. Un pompier se précipita et aida Grissom à s'asseoir. 

« On a deux blessés ici !! » cria-t-il à l'intention des EMT. « Ca va aller. On va s'occuper de vous. »ajouta-t-il en inspectant la jambe de Grissom.

« Elle est juste cassée. C'est pas grave. Occupez-vous de Sara, elle a une plaie à la tête. » expliqua Grissom.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, on s'en occupe. » répondit un EMT qui venait juste d'arriver.

Placé sur une civière, Grissom fut emmené jusqu'à l'ambulance, puis conduit à  l'hôpital.

Sara reçu les premiers soins sur place. Elle eut le temps de discuter avec Brass qui lui expliqua que Culpeper avait donné l'ordre à ses hommes d'intervenir.

« Et apparemment, vous êtes les deux seuls survivants. » l'informa-t-il.

« Quel gâchis ! » lâcha Sara.

Puis un EMT s'approcha.

« Mademoiselle ? On doit vous conduire à l'hôpital pour vous faire passer quelques radios. Juste pour être certains que vous n'avez rien à la tête. »

« Il a raison. » dit Brass un léger sourire aux lèvres. « Allez-y, je passerai vous voir plus tard. Et… euh…dites à Grissom de ne pas s'inquiéter pour le labo. Le principal c'est que vous soyez en vie tous les deux. »

Elle lui sourit puis se dirigea vers l'ambulance.


	8. chapitre 8

                        **                 PRIS AU PIEGE **

                                                   **Chapitre 8**

****

A l'hôpital, Sara passa quelques radios qui ne révélèrent rien d'anormal. On l'avait  placé dans une chambre particulière où une infirmière terminait à présent de soigner ses coupures.

Elle était épuisée physiquement et moralement et commençait à ressentir les  premiers effets du calmant que lui avait administré le médecin. Elle lutta quelques minutes supplémentaires, juste le temps de demander des nouvelles de Grissom.

« Je vais aller me renseigner. » lui répondit l'infirmière. « Mais pour le moment, vous devez vous reposer. » ajouta-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Sara n'avait plus la force de lutter et elle s'endormit avant même que l'infirmière n'eut le temps de quitter la chambre. Pourtant son sommeil fut agité. Elle revit les visages des victimes, des preneurs d'otages et se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, en sursaut et en sueur au moment de l'explosion.

La chambre était plongée dans le noir. Sara chassa de sa mémoire, les dernières images de son cauchemar et s'assit dans son lit, le temps de se calmer et de se persuader que le plus dur était passé.

Elle repéra ensuite la lumière du couloir sous la porte et décida d'aller prendre des nouvelles de Grissom. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle sortit de la chambre et fut surprise de ne trouver personne dans le couloir. _« Il doit être tard dans la nuit. » _pensa-t-elle. 

Elle fit donc quelques pas, lorsqu'elle entendit des chuchotements. En effet, au bout du couloir se trouvait le bureau des infirmières. La porte était ouverte et Sara s'approcha. Assises à une table, deux infirmières semblaient classer des dossiers.

« Excusez-moi…est-ce que vous pouvez me renseigner ? » demanda Sara un peu hésitante.

Surprises, les deux femmes se retournèrent. L'une d'elle se leva et vint à la hauteur de Sara.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites debout à une heure pareille ? Vous devriez être au lit et dormir. »

« Euh…oui…mais quelle heure est-il ? » s'inquiéta Sara.

« Il est 3h20 du matin. Je peux vous donner un demi Lexomil si vous avez du mal à trouver le sommeil. Vous devez vraiment vous reposer. »la gronda l'infirmière.

« Non, je vais bien. Je veux juste prendre des nouvelles de Grissom. »

« Mais ne vous inquiétez pas pour Mr Grissom. L'opération s'est bien passée. Il va bien. » la rassura-t-elle.

Surprise, Sara bégaya.

« L'op…l'opération ?? Quelle opération ?? »

L'infirmière s'avança un peu plus vers Sara et posa sa main sur son épaule dans un geste rassurant.

« Une simple opération pour réduire la fracture de sa jambe. Tout va bien. Il est dans sa chambre et se repose. » lui dit-elle en souriant.

Sara laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. L'espace d'un instant elle avait pensé à quelque chose de  plus grave.

« Allons venez, je vous accompagne jusqu'à votre chambre. » lui proposa l'infirmière en lui prenant le bras.

« Non, attendez…je veux le voir…s'il vous plait. » demanda-t-elle afin d'être totalement rassurée.

Les deux infirmières échangèrent un regard. 

« Ecoutez, de toute façon, il dort et ne se réveillera pas avant demain dans la matinée… »

« Mais je veux juste le voir. » la coupa Sara.

« Très bien, mais cinq minutes, pas plus. Et vous me promettez de vous rendormir après, d'accord ? »

Sara lui répondit d'un signe de tête.

Satisfaite l'infirmière lui répondit : « Oui je comprends. Venez, c'est par là. » 

Sara se laissa guider jusqu'au bout du couloir. Puis elles s'arrêtèrent et l'infirmière lui désigna une porte.

« Voici la chambre de Mr Grissom. Je vous laisse cinq minutes. Après quoi vous me promettez de retourner vous coucher. »

« Oui. Merci. » répondit Sara timidement.

L'infirmière s'éloigna et Sara se retrouva seule face à la porte. Elle hésita quelques secondes puis entra sans faire de bruit.

La chambre était seulement éclairée par une petite veilleuse. Tout était calme. Grissom dormait paisiblement, étendu sur le dos avec sa jambe gauche surélevée. 

Sara s'approcha et resta là, près du lit, un moment à l'observer. Puis elle tendit la main et la posa sur son front. _« Il va bien. »_ se dit-elle rassurée, le sourire aux lèvres.  Elle lui caressa doucement la joue et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

Puis elle se pencha et déposa un léger baiser sur son front. Soudain, une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Depuis des années elle était amoureuse de cet homme et rêvait de l'embrasser. Alors, consciente  que Grissom dormait profondément, elle profita de l'occasion pour oser s'aventurer sur ses lèvres et elle savoura ce court moment…

Le lendemain, Sara se réveilla très tard. Le plateau de son petit déjeuner avait été déposé sur la table mais l'infirmière avait préféré la laisser dormir. 

Sara se leva et constata qu'il était déjà presque 11h. Elle passa dans la salle de bain, prit une douche et s'habilla. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de bain, une infirmière s'occupait déjà de défaire son lit pour changer les draps.

« Bonjour. Comment vous sentez-vous ce matin ? » lui demanda-t-elle avec le sourire.

« Bonjour. Je vais bien. Merci. » répondit Sara un peu gênée.

« Bien. Tant mieux. Le médecin va passer vous voir avant de vous autoriser à rentrer chez vous. Mais il y a un certain Mr Stokes qui a appelé pour prendre de vos nouvelles. Il a même proposé de passer vous prendre pour vous raccompagner chez vous. Il sera là d'ici une demi-heure. »

« Bien… mais... hum…en attendant, je peux aller voir  Grissom, s'il est réveillé bien sûr… »

« Oh oui, il va bien. Il sortira d'ici un jour ou deux. Mais ne tardez pas trop, le médecin doit vous voir avant votre départ. »

« Oui, oui,  je ne resterai pas longtemps. »lâcha Sara en se dirigeant vers la porte. Elle avait hâte de le voir. Même si elle se sentait un peu honteuse de lui avoir volé un baiser, elle ne regrettait rien. 

Mais lorsqu'elle arriva devant la porte de sa chambre, elle hésita un moment. Il lui semblait entendre des voix. Apparemment Grissom n'était pas seul. Sara tendit l'oreille et reconnu la voix féminine. C'était celle de Lady Heather... 

Sara sentit les larmes lui brûler les yeux. Sans faire de bruit elle fit demi-tour et repartit dans sa chambre.

L'infirmière avait presque terminé de faire le lit et fut surprise de voir Sara déjà de retour. 

« Oh, vous voilà déjà...mais...vous n'avez pas l'air bien. Ca ne va pas ? Vous ne vous sentez pas bien ? » lui demanda l'infirmière en s'approchant.

« Non...je...ça va. Ce n'est rien. J'aimerais voir le médecin rapidement pour pouvoir rentrer chez moi. »

Etonnée par ce soudain changement d'attitude, l'infirmière n'insista pas.

« Très bien. Je vais chercher le docteur. » lui dit-elle en sortant.

Sara ne savait plus quoi penser. Grissom s'était pourtant montré très protecteur envers elle durant la prise d'otages. Mais apparemment rien n'avait changé. Il était évident maintenant qu'il ne ressentait pas les mêmes sentiments pour elle que pour Lady Heather.

Le médecin apparut avec le sourire quelques minutes plus tard. Il l'ausculta et lui prescrit un médicament contre les éventuels maux de têtes  et une crème cicatrisante pour les coupures. Il sortait signer l'autorisation de sortie lorsque Nick arriva.

« Hey Sara ! Comment te sens-tu ? » demanda-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

« Bien... »dit-elle dans le creux de son épaule. « J'ai hâte de rentrer. »

« Ok, alors on y va. Et Grissom ? Comment va-t-il ? » 

« Euh...bien, il sortira dans un ou deux jours. » répondit Sara rapidement.

« Ah tant mieux ! On peut passer le voir avant de partir... »

« Non. »le coupa-t-elle. « Je crois qu'il a de la visite. Mieux vaut... ne pas le déranger. »

« Ah...bon, alors je te ramène, tu dois te reposer. »

Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et ils sortirent de la chambre. Ils passèrent par le bureau des infirmières pour signer le bon de sortie avant de quitter l'hôpital.

Dans la voiture, Nick tendit des clés à Sara.

« Tiens ce sont tes clés. Elles ont été retrouvées parmi les débris dans la locker room. Je me souviens de ce porte-clé que je t'ai offert l'an dernier. Bon là, il a un peu souffert...il faudra que je t'en achète un autre. »lui dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

« Merci Nick. » Sara se força à lui sourire. Nick était comme un frère pour elle. Elle avait toujours pu compter sur lui. Et puis entre eux, il n'y avait jamais eut la moindre ambiguïté. Alors qu'avec Grissom, tout était toujours si compliqué...

Arrivés devant chez elle, Sara remercia Nick et sortit de la voiture.

« Hey Sara ? Ca va aller ? » demanda-t-il l'air inquiet.

« Oui, merci Nick. Je t'appelle ok ? Bye ! »

Sara entra dans son appartement et se précipita sur son lit. Là, elle laissa libre court à son chagrin...


	9. chapitre 9

                                               **PRIS AU PIEGE**

**                               Chapitre 9**

Sara fut réveillée par la sonnerie du téléphone. Elle tendit la main et attrapa le combiné sur sa table de nuit.

« Allo ? » répondit-elle encore à moitié endormie.

« Sara, c'est moi Hank. Est-ce que ça va ? »

Surprise, Sara se redressa pour s'asseoir.

« Hank, il me semblait que les choses étaient claires... »

« Sara, écoute-moi. Je sais que j'ai agit de façon stupide mais... »

« J'en ai assez vu et entendu avec toi. C'est termin ! Au revoir ! »

Sur ce elle raccrocha. Jamais elle ne pourrait lui pardonner son attitude et elle était encore bien trop en colère pour en discuter avec lui.

Elle s'apprêtait à se lever lorsque le téléphone sonna encore. Furieuse, Sara décrocha : « Hank, ça suffit ! Laisse-moi tranquille. Je... »

« Hey, hey...Sara ! C'est Brass, du calme ! »

« Brass ? »

« Oui, alors comment ça va ? »

« Oh ça va. Merci. » dit-elle avec soulagement.

« C'est pourtant pas ce qui m'a semblé entendre. Si cet EMT continue de vous importuner, je peux m'en occuper.

« Non, tout va bien Brass. Merci. Ca va aller. »

« Ok. J'appelais juste pour savoir si vous alliez bien depuis  votre retour chez vous ce matin. Vous vous êtes repos ? »

« Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas. »

« Très bien, dans ce cas je vous laisse. Ah au fait, j'ai reçu un appel de l'hôpital tout à l'heure et Grissom sort dès demain ! C'est moi qui vais le chercher. »

« Demain ? Mais il ne devait pas sortir avant 2 jours. »

« Oui mais il a fait un scandale et a insisté pour sortir. On dirait qu'il a retrouvé toutes ses forces !! »

« Oui sans doute qu'il a hâte de reprendre son travail. »

« Ca c'est bien lui ! Mais ne vous en faites pas pour le labo, on s'occupe de tout. Bon je vous laisse. Reposez-vous. »

« Oui. Bye ! »

Sara avala deux comprimés contre les maux de tête, puis alla se faire couler un bain pour se détendre. Elle passa ensuite le reste de la soirée à regarder un documentaire sur la chaîne Discovery et alla se coucher sans avoir pris la peine de manger.

Comme prévu, Brass passa à l'hôpital en fin de matinée. A son arrivée, il comprit que Grissom ne semblait pas particulièrement de bonne humeur. Sa jambe était encore plâtrée et il devait se déplacer avec des béquilles. Il avait besoin qu'on l'aide et ne supportait pas d'être dépendant de qui que ce soit. De plus, la veille il avait demandé des nouvelles de Sara à l'infirmière, et il fut surpris et furieux d'apprendre qu'elle était venue le voir mais que manifestement, elle avait dû croiser Lady Heather.

« Très bien Jim, je suis prêt, on peut y aller. »dit-il à Brass en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Dans la voiture, Grissom était pensif. Il ne semblait pas s'intéresser à ce que Brass lui racontait à propos du labo et de Culpepper.

« Gil, est-ce que ça va ? »

« Humm...oui, mais Jim, il faut que je parle à Sara. »

« Ca je m'en doutais. Et je parie que ça ne peut pas attendre c'est ça ?? »déclara Brass avec un clin d'œil.

Grissom fronça les sourcils et prit un air vexé.

« Allons ne faites pas cette tête là. Vous savez que vous êtes compliqués tous les deux ? Bon on passe par chez elle, ça vous va ? »

« Oui c'est parfait. » répondit Grissom à voix basse.

Arrivés devant l'immeuble, Brass aperçut Hank monter les escaliers pour se rendre chez Sara.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là celui-l ? Elle lui a pourtant bien dit de la laisser tranquille ! »

Grissom se tourna vers son ami.

« Quoi ? Elle vous a parlé de Hank ? »

« Oui et non...disons que je lui ai téléphoné hier pour prendre des nouvelles et elle a cru que c'était lui qui l'appelait. Elle était en colère et ne voulait plus le voir. Alors à moins que leurs petites affaires ne soient arrangées, je ne vois pas ce qu'il vient faire là. »

« Il vaut mieux aller voir. Allons-y ! »lâcha Grissom en sortant tant bien que mal de la voiture.

Dans le hall d'entrée, ils entendirent des éclats de voix. 

« Rentre chez toi Hank ! C'est termin ! »cria Sara.

« Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi comme ça ! Tu crois que j'ai pas vu votre petit manège avec ton boss ? C'est pour mieux aller le retrouver, c'est ça ? »lui lança Hank.

« Grissom ?? Ca n'a rien à voir avec lui, tu te trompes. Il voit une autre femme. Il fait ce qu'il veut, ça ne me concerne pas. Maintenant, laisse-moi. »

Vexé, Hank attrapa Sara par le bras, pour la forcer à sortir. La jeune femme se débattait comme elle le pouvait. Brass arriva juste à temps, suivi de près par Grissom. Il lui envoya un magnifique coup de poing qui projeta Hank parterre aux pieds de Grissom. 

« Ok, toi mon garçon, tu vas venir avec moi ! »déclara Brass en relevant Hank. Puis il se tourna vers Sara. Elle semblait encore sous le choc. Le regard baissé, elle se massait le bras là où Hank l'avait attrapée. « Sara, ça va aller ? » demanda le policier.

« Je m'en occupe Jim. » le coupa Grissom.

Sara leva la tête et croisa son regard mais elle ne dit rien.

« Ah...euh...oui bon vous m'appelez si vous avez besoin de quelque chose. Je l'emmène au commissariat. »dit-il en désignant Hank et en lui passant les menottes. 

Sara rentra chez elle, laissant la porte ouverte et Grissom sur le palier.

Grissom s'avança alors, entra et referma la porte derrière lui. Sara était dans la cuisine et se servait un verre d'eau pour pouvoir avaler deux comprimés.

« Sara... »

« Je vais bien Grissom. Pas la peine de demander. » lança-t-elle.

« Je voulais juste en être certain. Qu'est-ce qui s'est pass ? »

« Rien de plus que ce que vous avez vu. »

« Oui mais parfois on peut mal interpréter ce que l'on voit. » répondit Grissom.

« Ah oui ? C'est marrant ça parce que c'est justement ce que j'essayais d'expliquer à Hank juste avant que vous n'arriviez. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Oh il s'imagine qu'il y a quelque chose entre nous et que c'est pour cette raison que je l'ai plaqué. »

Sur ce elle avala les comprimés, passa devant lui, et se dirigea vers le salon.

Grissom la suivit. Il posa ses béquilles contre le canapé et s'assit près d'elle. « Votre bras, ça va ? » demanda-t-il en la voyant encore se masser.

« Oui c'est rien. Je peux savoir ce que vous êtes venu faire chez moi ? » demanda-t-elle une lueur de défit dans le regard.

Blessé par sa réaction, Grissom lança : « Vu la situation dans laquelle vous étiez à notre arrivée, il me semble que j'ai bien fait de vouloir passer par l ! »

Sara ne répondit rien et baissa les yeux.

« J'aurais pu m'en sortir toute seule. » mentit-elle.

« Ah oui. Donc on en revient à ce que je disais tout à l'heure. » dit-il le sourire aux lèvres.

Sara le regarda sans comprendre. Il expliqua : « Les situations...qu'on interprète mal...vous comprenez maintenant ? Sara, ça arrive à tout le monde de se tromper ou de mal comprendre... » Et avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, il ajouta en souriant : « Là j'ai cru que Brass était arrivé à temps mais bon, apparemment vous aviez le dessus ! » 

Sara n'en revenait pas de l'entendre plaisanter.

« Vous vous moquez de moi ? »

« Non Sara. Mais j'ai entendu ce que vous avez dit à Hank tout à l'heure. Et j'en déduis que vous avez mal interprété ma...relation avec Lady Heather. »

« Grissom, vous n'avez pas à vous expliquer. Faites ce que vous voulez avec elle, ça m'est complètement égal. »

Surpris, Grissom l'observa un moment l'air amusé, avant de répondre en souriant : « Vous n'avez pourtant pas la réaction de quelqu'un qui s'en fiche. »

Vexée, Sara se leva d'un bond. Comment osait-il venir chez elle pour lui parler de sa relation avec Lady Heather. Mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de faire un pas. Il la stoppa net en lui attrapant le poignet.

« Sara ! Je suis venu pour qu'on parle. Je sais ce que vous avez pu ressentir quand vous m'avez vu avec Lady Heather parce que c'est exactement ce que j'ai ressenti lorsque je vous voyais avec Hank. La différence, c'est que vous aviez une vraie relation avec lui alors que Lady Heather et moi sommes seulement amis. »

Sara était debout devant lui et n'arrivait pas croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

Dans ses yeux, elle voyait tellement  de sincérité. Puis elle sentit la caresse de ses doigts sur son poignet. 

« Mais je vous ai vu ensemble au labo et elle est venue à votre chevet à l'hôpital... »bredouilla-t-elle.

« Sara, asseyez-vous. » lui dit-il doucement.

Elle lui obéit et revint s'asseoir. Grissom qui la tenait toujours par le poignet en profita pour lui prendre la main. 

Il lui parla doucement pour l'apaiser.

« Sara, il faut me faire confiance. Entre Lady Heather et moi, ce n'est que de l'amitié. Vous auriez dû entrer dans la chambre hier matin et j'aurais fait les présentations. »

« Je suis désolée, j'ai cru que...enfin... »

« Oui les apparences peuvent être trompeuses. » ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Sara lui sourit timidement.  

« Sara, je suis désolé moi aussi. J'ai été désagréable ces derniers mois et je m'en veux. »

« Grissom, pourquoi vous me dites tout ça aujourd'hui ? »

Il la regarda alors fixement et Sara vit une lueur machiavélique naître dans ses yeux bleus. Puis un étrange sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. « Parce que la prochaine que vous vous voudrez m'embrasser, n'attendez pas que je sois endormi pour le faire. » 

-FIN-

                                               


End file.
